Heretofore the loss of electric power resulted in the loss of all electrical appliances, electricity to operate lights and heating controls. There are a number of small appliances and lighting sources which are capable of operating on either a.c. or d.c. current; therefore, it is possible to switch from alternating current (a.c.) to direct current (d.c.) when the source of a.c. current has been lost. Also a lack of maintaining continuous portable power for instant travel.
Frequently, electrical power outages are caused by either natural or man made consequences. For example, during wind, rain and electrical storms, electrical power is often lost from downed power lines. Transformers are often damaged by lighting. In addition, man sometimes through accident damages power lines. Also, when making electrical repairs electric service is usually cut off to prevent health accidents.
In the past, the loss of electrical power required a supply of candles, and battery operated lanterns to light a house. In many cases, battery operated radios are used for communication. However, without a supply of fully charged or fresh batteries, many of these small appliances will not work. In short, there is a need for the present invention which provides a power electric cord for normal a.c. current operation and emergency d.c. current for power outages.